2000
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] 's 45th anniversary]] '']] The year '''2000 (MM)' was a common leap year that started on a Saturday. Events *Walt Disney Pictures introduced a different logo, which for the most part, only appeared on live-action films, with the exception of Dinosaur, Brother Bear, and the Platinum Edition of The Lion King. *DiC's contract with The Walt Disney Company ends, though some of their shows, such as Madeline and Sabrina, The Animated Series would continue to air on various Disney-owned channels until 2004. DiC was later acquired by and folded into in 2008. *February 26 - Disney holds a wrap party for Recess (and its film, Recess: School's Out), having completely finished production. The remaining episodes will continue to air from February 27, 2000 to November 5, 2001, and the movie will premiere on January 10, 2001 and be widely released February 16, 2001. *Disneyland celebrated its 45th anniversary. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 1 - Fantasia 2000 was released in IMAX theaters. *February 4 - Gun Shy (Hollywood Pictures) *February 11 - The Tigger Movie was released to favorable reviews and becomes a box office success. *March 10 - Mission to Mars (Touchstone Pictures) *May 19 - Dinosaur was released to mixed reviews but becomes a box office success. *June 9 - Gone in 60 Seconds (Touchstone Pictures) *June 16 - Fantasia 2000 was released theatrically worldwide. *July 7 - Disney's The Kid and Scary Movie *September 15 - Duets (Hollywood Pictures) *September 29 - Remember the Titans was released to very positive reviews and becomes a box office success. *October 13 - Whispers: An Elephant's Tale *November 22 - **''Unbreakable'' (Touchstone Pictures) was released to positive reviews. **''102 Dalmatians'' was released to negative reviews. *December 15 - The Emperor's New Groove was released to very positive reviews, but only moderate box office success. Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *January 11 - Toy Story (VHS only) *January 18 - Sister Act and Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit *January 18 - Adventures in Babysitting *February 1 - Tarzan, Mulan and Pretty Woman: 10th Anniversary Edition *February 15 - When a Man Loves a Woman *March 7 - Pinocchio *March 28 - The Sixth Sense *April 4 - The Aristocats *April 18 - Tarzan: Collector's Edition *May 2 - The Fox and the Hound, The Three Caballeros and Saludos Amigos *May 9 - Father of the Bride Part II *May 30 - Geppetto *June 6 - Pocahontas, Make Mine Music and Melody Time *June 13 - Blood In Blood Out *June 20 - Fun and Fancy Free and A Goofy Movie *July 4 - Alice in Wonderland, Mary Poppins and Robin Hood *July 11 - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!, Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore and Sailor Moon: The Doom Tree Collection (final VHS release by Buena Vista Home Entertainment before ADV began licensing Sailor Moon) *August 1 - Hercules, The Rescuers Down Under and A Bug's Life *August 8 - Reindeer Games *August 22 - The Tigger Movie *September 5 - Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *September 12 - Mission to Mars (DVD only) *October 3 - The Black Cauldron and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *October 10 - Shanghai Noon (Touchstone Home Video) *October 17 - Toy Story (DVD only) and Toy Story 2 *November 7 - Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *November 14 - Fantasia 2000 and Fantasia: Special 60th Anniversary Edition *November 21 - Smart House *December 12 - Scary Movie Direct-to-video releases *January 18 - Safety Patrol and From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter (Dimension Home Video) *February 29 - An Extremely Goofy Movie *March 7 - Sing a Song with Tigger *March 14 - The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (Dimension Home Video) *May 30 - Life-Size *June 13 - Discover Spot *June 14 - The Crow: Salvation (Dimension Home Video) *July 18 - Crime Story (Dimension Home Video) *August 8 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *September 19 - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *October 3 - Hellraiser: Inferno (Dimension Home Video) *October 17 - Beowulf (Dimension Home Video) *December 12 - Air Bud: World Pup Television *January 11 - Rolie Polie Olie Season 2 final episode premieres on Playhouse Disney. *February 26 - The Weekenders premieres on ABC *June 17 - Even Stevens premieres on the Disney Channel *August 30 - Rolie Polie Olie Season 3 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 9 - Teacher's Pet premieres on ABC *September 27 - PB&J Otter premieres its final episode on Playhouse Disney *October 2 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command premieres on ABC and in syndication Video games *March 23 - Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour *September 13 - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *September 24 - The Little Mermaid II: Pinball Frenzy (North America only) *September 29 - Tigger's Honey Hunt *October 4 - Alice in Wonderland *October 19 - Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! *November 13 - Mickey's Speedway USA for Nintendo 64 *November 15 - 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue for PC, PlayStation, and Game Boy Color and 102 Dalmatians: Activity Center for PC *November 24 - Dinosaur for Sega Dreamcast *November 30 - Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum for Nintendo 64 (Japan only) and Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix for PlayStation and arcade *December 1 - Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge for PlayStation and Mickey's Speedway USA for Nintendo 64 (Europe only) *December 15 - Doug's Big Game for Game Boy Color *December 29 - The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure for Game Boy Color Theme Park Happenings *June 25 - 23-year-old Cristina Moreno suffers a brain hemorrhage after riding Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye at Disneyland. *July 20 - Disney Ambassador Hotel opens at the Tokyo Disney Resort. *September 4 - Pooh's Hunny Hunt opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 22 - 4-year-old Brandon Zucker suffers brain damage after falling out and being dragged by a car on Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin at Disneyland and later dies in 2009 at the age of 13. *September 25 - Rocket Rods closes at Disneyland for "refurbishment", with a projected Spring 2001 reopening; it never reopened. Character Debuts *April 2 - Odella Otter *August 8 - XR, Mira Nova, Booster, Commander Nebula, Warp Darkmatter *December 15 - Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha, Yzma, Kronk, Incan Palace Guards, Bucky the Squirrel, Chaca, Tipo, Yupi People Births *January 8 - Noah Cyrus (actress and singer) *January 26 - Piper Mackenzie Harris (child actress) *February 5 - Jordan Nagai (voice actor) *March 6 - Jacob Bertrand (actor and voice actor) *March 21 - Jace Norman (actor) *April 3 - Ella Bleu Travolta (actress) *April 6 - CJ Adams (actor) *May 30 - Jared S. Gilmore (actor) *June 21 - Natalie Alyn Lind (actress) *July 16 - Jonathan Morgan Heit (actor) *July 25 - Mason Cook (teen actor) *July 28 - Emily Hahn (voice actress) *August 3 - Landry Bender (actress) *August 16 - Cole Jensen (actor) *September 28 - Frankie Jonas (actor) *October 6 - Isobelle Molloy (British child actress) *October 14 - Mekai Curtis (actor) *November 22 - Auli'i Cravalho (voice actress) Deaths *January 12 - Marc Davis (artist and animator) *February 7 - Doug Henning (magician, illusionist, escape artist and politician) *February 10 - Jim Varney (actor) *March 13 - Rex Everhart (actor) *March 16 - Adele Malis-Morey *April 26 - Joachim Kemmer (voice actor) *May 10 - Bart the Bear (bear actor) *May 20 - Jean-Pierre Rampal (flautist) *June 24 - David Tomlinson (actor) *July 20 - Eyvind Earle (artist, author and illustrator) *July 22 - Eric Christmas (stage and screen actor) *August 5 - Alec Guinness (actor) *August 25 - Carl Barks (creator of Scrooge McDuck) *September 26 - Richard Mulligan (actor) *December 11 - David Lewis (actor) *December 18 - Nicodemus Stewart (actor) *December 23 - Billy Barty (actor) *December 23 - Victor Borge (comedian, conductor and pianist) *December 26 - Jason Robards (actor) 2000